


[podfic] Witch Image

by arkadyevna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cue lots of sequences of Yami on a horse, Deal With the Devil, M/M, Pod_O_Ween, Pod_O_Ween 2020, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soul Selling, Subtle Prideshipping, Supernatural - Freeform, The one time Seto doesn't realize what he signed up for, Yami is actually never named but I assure that it's him, Yami is literally death, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofWitch ImagebyDraconicmaw.Seto Kaiba made a deal with Death. Most people do not want to die, Seto Kaiba included, but Death will stop at nothing to obtain the soul he was promised."I… have always kept you closer than you've known.I… I am riding in the shadows behind you on a pale white horse."--Witch Image, Ghost
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[podfic] Witch Image

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Witch Image](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141134) by [Draconicmaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconicmaw/pseuds/Draconicmaw). 



****

**Original:** [Witch Image](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141134) by Draconicmaw. 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works). 

**Pairing:** Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi. 

**Rating:** Teen and Up Audiences.

 **Warnings:** Major Character Death

 **Length:** 00:29:44

 **Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/nqiqdtkv8est941/%255BYGO%255D_Witch_Image.mp3/file) : **18.1 MB**

Ta, listener.

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded on the 25th of October for Seto Kaiba's birthday! Happy 45th Birthday to quite literally my favourite character of all time, let's celebrate with death fic! Seriously though, I can't wait to see what everyone posts for this. This was ALSO recorded for [Pod_O_Ween 2020](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompts 'haunt' and 'grave'. 
> 
> An absolutely massive thanks to [Draconicmaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconicmaw/pseuds/Draconicmaw) for their absolutely groundbreaking support through my time with this fic, I can't wait to record more of your work because this felt like coming home. This was also my first pod in this fandom, and I can't think of a better place to start. I'd also like to thank the Prideshipping Discord Server for being the absolute gems they are, this fic wouldn't have been edited anywhere near as quickly without your support.
> 
> Happy Halloween, stay safe and watch out for the pale rider 🎃.


End file.
